Journey to Babel II
by Firewolfe
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise A returns to Carbon Creek to learn more about the Homeplace and Spock's family on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**IDIC It is all in the Genes JTB**

By: Firewolfe

A Snippet in the IDIC series on how Amanda could be with Sarek is she really as Human as everyone believes. See also Return to Carbon Creek, IDIC New Beginnings and the Logical Life Mates series to understand this work. What connection did the Dr. Find?

Rated: Fiction T

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its evolutions and am only playing in Gene Rodenbery's world. I hope it entertains everyone and that this little bit of my insanity honors the world he made and owns. I in no way claim to own this universe as others in power sadly do. So please enjoy this work and I accept reviews as the only allowed form of payment as this is a borrowed play box.

Wednesday, December 10, 2014

Part 28

Rory's Log

Log Start recording: My father and mother's choice for me is perfection. I have been so restless and wild. Upon reflection I am rather ashamed of my actions. I do believe that it was highly irresponsible of me to act out. I suppose it was just simply rebellion and a desire to prove that I and not my elders were in control of my life and actions. It was not very wise I fear. While humans can and do exchange mates as they grow and mature I am not and never truly have been human. I suppose that to was t he issue as I was feeling bound and constrained. I will not deny that the chase was entertaining nor that the females I chose enjoyed our time together. I was never truly that selfish as not to ensure they got some pleasure from our interactions. I will also say in my defense that I never made false promises nor did I ever lie about my intentions of simply enjoying our time together. That being said humans can and do deceive themselves and they do despite what they may say seek a formal or semiformal personal alliance. I should have been wiser as my actions have caused my family some social difficulties. However as I was immature I did not consider the long term consequences of my foolishness. Now however I do see and again I am a bit ashamed of my idiocy. However that being said I can and do admit I want more than a simple time of fun and play. I want a mate a lover and friend to walk with me in daily life. Having woken up alone and sick and tired one too many times has a way of changing one's priorities. (Pause)Then again perhaps it was seeing Spock failed bonding that has made me take a long hard look at myself. I admit not liking the reflection in the mirror.

(Start) Garak has said It was only natural I seek to find a companion in my own way. He was the only one who almost was amused at my actions. (Pause)

My Romulan grandfather has a great deal of passion and fire and said that I take after him. I tend to agree as Romulans are more aggressive in relationships. (Pause) I mean that female she chanced me for months before I allowed her to catch me. Of course it was a needed thing to neutralize her and the threat she made but doing so made me think. I am not a rutting animal. While the sex was fantastic it left me empty an alone. I don't want that for my forever life. (Pause)

(Start) I learned and maybe grown up a bit. Now I want more. T'Sia Amanda is sponsoring a daughter from an allied house. Jo Anna McCoy. I have read her work and CV and it is fascinating. She will fit in perfectly here and if her halo pic is any indications she is a finely built female. I want a woman with a mind and passion I can understand. Humans are fascinating. I suppose that is why I am willing to meet her and see if a match can work. I would be a fool to turn down the Matriarch's offer. Besides it would ally our houses and that would be worthwhile. It does not hurt that the female in question stirs me. Yes I will seek to engage with JoAnna and if all goes well she will be mine.

End Log.


	2. Chapter 2

**IDIC It is all in the Genes JTB**

By: Firewolfe

A Snippet in the IDIC series on how Amanda could be with Sarek is she really as Human as everyone believes. See also Return to Carbon Creek, IDIC New Beginnings and the Logical Life Mates series to understand this work. What connection did the Dr. Find?

Rated: Fiction T

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its evolutions and am only playing in Gene Rodenbery's world. I hope it entertains everyone and that this little bit of my insanity honors the world he made and owns. I in no way claim to own this universe as others in power sadly do. So please enjoy this work and I accept reviews as the only allowed form of payment as this is a borrowed play box.

Part 29/2

Joanna's Log

I have just sent a letter to dad. I know we have been estranged and that much of it is my fault. However maybe it is past time to mend the breach. I realize now that perhaps mother was as much at fault as he was if not more so. Sadly it took our own row for me to see she was unyielding. I can not believe she did not want me to take the offer from Lady Amanda. I never before realize how close minded my mother is. (Pause)

Damn this tea is cold. I suppose I should warm it up. I still cannot believe that the Graysons family is sponsoring me. This house is amazing. I cannot get over this whole place it's out of a fairytale. Yet mother wanted me to skip this once in a life time chance. I cannot believe she is so damned petty. I get dad and I are not exactly close and again my fault but really…if he helped arrange this then surely he still cares for me.

(Start Log)

Well the microwave in the house is fast. 30 seconds and I have pipping hot tea once more. I know many consider microwaves to be archaic but why waste anything as good as this spiced tea. I mean it a luxury and I for one don't take such things as my due or for granted. You know log I guess that is the whole problem. Mom has this entitlement thing. Just because she comes from rich and powerful people, I never got it. I mean dad is for all his claiming to be a simple country doctor really well connected. Then again maybe that is the whole problem with my folks. Dad wanted a simple life taking care of those in need and mom…Mom wanted the who high society gig. Like those idiots really do much for the world. She just doesn't get I don't want to party all the time or chase after some rich play boy that would never be faithful in the first place. Yikes she tried to hook me up with several who just made my skin crawl (Pause)

Thoughts-

This tea is great it's so relaxing and I can think for a change. I am so glad I came here. This place feels like home.

(Start Log)

Where to begin, I admit to being in absolute shock when the director came into my office and told me of the offer to attend this job at Carbon Creek. Carbon Creek one of the most restricted areas and most talked about on all of earth. Even the Federation capital and academy don't have the security of the place many call Home Place. Anyway I got the offer and not being a fool I said when do I go. So here I am ready to start a new job. I am going to be shown around in about twenty minutes. Someone Named Rory will be coming to escort me. He is the grandson of one of Vulcans residents and representatives here. It's fascinating to read the history they gave. It seems this area was one of the first where Vulcan's and Humans interacted outside of San Francisco and Star Fleet. I can hardly wait. I guess the guys some sort of local Casanova. Well that won't matter to me any I am here to work. But hey Eye candy will be appreciated. I mean even if I don't plan on hooking up I can enjoy the scenery right.

End Log


	3. Chapter 3

**IDIC It is all in the Genes JTB**

**JTBII**

By: Firewolfe

A Snippet in the IDIC series on how Amanda could be with Sarek is she really as Human as everyone believes. See also Return to Carbon Creek, IDIC New Beginnings and the Logical Life Mates series to understand this work. What connection did the Dr. Find?

Rated: Fiction T

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its evolutions and am only playing in Gene Rodenbery's world. I hope it entertains everyone and that this little bit of my insanity honors the world he made and owns. I in no way claim to own this universe as others in power sadly do. So please enjoy this work and I accept reviews as the only allowed form of payment as this is a borrowed play box.

A/N: This will be a mix of a normal story and a series of logs intermingled with personal thoughts. I hope it makes some sense. The chapter references are for myself it is designed to show where the old story picks up and then starts a new. Example: 30/3 this would b e chapter 30 in the first story but chapter 3 in the new one. It is purely designed so I can keep the chapters straight sorry for any confusion.

Fire

Thursday, December 11, 2014

Part 30/3

Mestral watched as one of the younger members of his family escorted the woman that they had high hopes would become his mate. Many might think that they were acting a bit underhandedly in enticing this brilliant human into their compound with the full intention of eventually including her into their family. However Mestral agreed with his beloved Amanda it was the right thing to do. Jo Anna McCoy was the daughter of an allied house and in need of their protection. He like Amanda felt guilty in allowing the McCoy family to drift away and become isolated from them. The only real excuse was that they had wanted to allow the elder doctor time to mourn the loss of his wife. She had been brilliant and a much loved member of their community however the ingrained desire to allow personal space in mourning meant they had let David pull away. In retrospect the events of the time had allowed him to become isolated and he had likely felt abandoned. Mestral was honest enough to know that events that had taken place at the time of his mate's death had distracted him and the other elders. By the time they had been able to settle the issues he had pulled away taking Leonard with him to a distant outpost. Contact had been limited and given the need to protect the colony even letters and communications had been highly restricted. It was clear that time had caused the human doctor to drift away and become self absorbed even to the point of not keeping in more than minimal contact. That would be rectified now. Leonard was had as much of a right to visit and make demands of Carbon Creek as Spock if in a different way. His family had been vital to the home place for years and it was time to renew the bonds and perhaps create a few blood ties.

Mestral typed into his log-

It seems that Rory has taken his duty to escort Jo Anna around seriously. I am pleased with this. I admit to having some concerns for the youth as he has been a bit wild. He of course is very much like his forefather Garak which means his passions run hot. That has of course been useful in catching Romulan spies but it has created some concerns for his future. It does seem that he has finally decided to settle down. Of course including him in the review of Dr. McCoy's resume may well have helped make him consider his options. She is a striking female who given his preferences was perhaps a wise choice for him. Of course Amanda merely wished to reward Leonard and perhaps increase the family ties. Having Jo Anna gain a prestigious place here would encourage Leonard to visit and perhaps he would drag Spock along. The human's friendship seems to matter to Spock or so Amanda believes. I think Spock would come just to keep the doctor out of mischief. (Pause)

"Come let me introduce you Doctor McCoy to one of our elders." Rory said as he guided Jo Anna over to Mestral. He put his pad down and rose as they approached.

"Shaila I would like to introduce you to Doctor Jo Anna McCoy. She has come to Carbon Creek to help study our rare fauna." Rory said.

Mestral watched as the young human came over. He noted she seemed suddenly shy and almost appeared to be hiding behind Rory.

"I am honored to meet you sir." She said looking up shyly. "I would like to thank you for this amazing opportunity."

Mestral watched her carefully. He could tell she was nervous but trying to remain in control. There was clear excitement in her greeting and she seemed flushed. It was as if she could barely contain herself.

"It is we who are honored Doctor. Your research offers us great hope that we may one day help reforest parts of this world."

She nodded and looked down. "I not sure I can help but…I want to try. I…it is so amazing to see all these rare trees. I mean I never seen any Maple Trees except in vid and old books. The closest to real trees I saw was in the Washington museum. They still have a few old trees but they have never found a way to gather seedlings. I never dreamed Maples would grow anywhere else. Then there are the other flowers and trees. How is all this possible?"

"That doctor is a rather interesting tale that perhaps one day we can tell you. It is a bit of a family secret. However as I am sure you are aware many of the First Nations peoples of old kept seed banks."

Jo Anna looked him in the eye. "Yes they did but…why not share the seedlings?"

"Because they are not ours to share the trees you see all belong to Vulcan. They are a gift from T'Pau to the people of Carbon Creek and we will not share them until and if the rest of the human world will respect them."

Jo Anna stood stunned. "How, what why?"

"The trees come from Vulcan Doctor." Mestral said. "Humanity almost destroyed this species and has destroyed many others be they plant or Animal and we must have proof they will respect the life for us to return it to your care." Mestral said his eyes seemed to demand she consider this with care.

"What species?" Jo Anna asked suddenly wondering if Vulcan had many earth species of flora and fauna and if they could be convinced to help return the species to earth.

"When the time is right you will help us restore them to this world. It is why you have been chosen to take up this study. However we do not have an unlimited supply of such living things so care must be taken. Rory will show you your work area and when you are settled and have a chance to consider the impact this will have on Earth and your people we will talk again. Now go child and let my kinsmen help you begin to work on a plan to restore the earth to her glory."

Rory gently pulled a stunned Jo Anna away as he was mentally ordered to do. In time she would be told more for now it was enough to process.

Begin Log-

I fear I have dropped a bomb as the humans I knew as a youth would say. However it was a needed one. Only by doing so could we focus our intended ambassador to the task of returning so much to Earth. I wonder if the humans have any idea of how much we have preserved for them? In the end it does not matter as we will restore her to her former glory. Long ago My forefather and namesake promised his Maggie to protect the earth and her children and so we have done and so we shall. We will in time with the doctor's help restore the various life that was lost in the great war. WWIII was an event we failed to prevent so it falls to us to restore what we failed to protect. The fact that we have chosen one of our own abet a lost one to help is irrelevant. The promise will be kept and perhaps we will also be blessed with an increase in the house. We shall see. Rory seems pleased and he has begun the courtship. I look forward to seeing him prove he is worthy of so fine a woman as Jo Anna McCoy.

End Log.

Dear Dad,

You have to come to Carbon Creek. You will not believe what I have learned. I am forbidden to put what I know into a letter but….it is unbelievable. Please come I need your advice and help. The Vulcans have offered me so much and I am lost. Help its insane….you know everything is so crazy and wild. Dad this is a once in a lifetime thing but I need help to process it. So please come soon.

Jo Anna


	4. Chapter 4

**IDIC It is all in the Genes JTB**

**JTBII**

By: Firewolfe

A Snippet in the IDIC series on how Amanda could be with Sarek is she really as Human as everyone believes. See also Return to Carbon Creek, IDIC New Beginnings and the Logical Life Mates series to understand this work. What connection did the Dr. Find?

Rated: Fiction T

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its evolutions and am only playing in Gene Rodenbery's world. I hope it entertains everyone and that this little bit of my insanity honors the world he made and owns. I in no way claim to own this universe as others in power sadly do. So please enjoy this work and I accept reviews as the only allowed form of payment as this is a borrowed play box.

A/N: This will be a mix of a normal story and a series of logs intermingled with personal thoughts. I hope it makes some sense. The chapter references are for myself it is designed to show where the old story picks up and then starts a new. Example: 30/3 this would b e chapter 30 in the first story but chapter 3 in the new one. It is purely designed so I can keep the chapters straight sorry for any confusion.

Friday, January 16, 2015

Part 31/4

Begin Personal Log James T. Kirk

We had all arrived several days earlier and the events were so strange that I almost feel as if I am in a first contact situation here on earth. (Pause) Never before have I felt as if I do not know my own world. This feeling is rather disturbing to me as I have always considered Earth home. While I may have been raised away from this world it is the heart and soul of humanity so it is home. Or so it seemed. Now I wonder how much I and other humans truly know and understand about our world as I walk around and see things that are supposed to be long gone. The trees and flowers are beautiful but even I who an no expert can see many species that do are found nowhere else in the world except for perhaps a few rare samples in botanical gardens/museums. Carbon Creek has long been one of the most secure facilities in Star Fleet or perhaps all of Earth and its had rumors about it that exceed even that of the infamous Area 51. This facility/town has long been controlled by the Grayson family. (Pause) How the hell I forgot Spock's connection to them I will never know. Some Captain and Friend I am. I swear I was a fool not to make the connection before. Then again when Sarek of Vulcan is your father and you seek to excel on your own terms and merits perhaps claiming to be a Grayson on top would be a bit much. Then again Lady Amanda rarely trades on the family name either for all that she is likely the heir to their vast fortune and lands. (Pause)

Jim Kirk got up and stretched he was trying to order his thoughts and rework all he knew about the Vulcan he had for a first officer and the man he thought of as his best friend. He wondered it the Doctor was having similar issues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Leonard McCoy sat and sipped his iced tea. He was enjoying this rare time with Jo Anna. He had dearly missed his daughter and while he loved the crew of the Enterprise and his work their missions often kept him away. That he regretted if not the mission then the time it stole from his family. Then again the time away had allowed him to heal and not feel like his heart had been ripped from his chest. His marriage breaking up and gutted him deeply, in a way he envied the Vulcans because when their marriages went south the challenger often killed the loser and the pain be over. Humans well they had to live through it. Not that he would ever tell Spock he thought that Vulcan culture was superior. He would never hear the end of it.

"So you decided to stay and work here at Carbon Creek then?"

"Yes dad it's the opportunity of a lifetime." Jo Anna said as she came over and sat on the couch next to him curling her legs under her as she did so. "Dad they have held so many things here in secret. The fauna alone well it can and will change everything if we can reintroduce it to the world. While we do have trees and they are nice I can hardly wait to see Maples flourish again. Here try these cookies and a piece of this candy and you will see what I mean."

Leonard looked curious then took a cookie from the plate and nibbled it. He was a little wary as he had often found foods from strange cultures to be a bit trying. His face suddenly changed to a large smile. "Oh my lord this is so sweet."

"That's the maple sugar dad and its natural and a lot healthier then refined sugar or that artificial crap they give us."

"This stuff could make a fortune." Leonard said as he nibbled the candy next.

"Yeah I think so too. I think maybe it could help fund the research into how to transplant them back into the wild. I mean so many races like sweets and if it's rare then some will pay a lot for it. I just wanted another option on it."

"Well darling I think it work. Maybe you should suggest it." Her father said with a proud smile.

"I will now come on we have to get ready for dinner with Lady Grayson and the Ambassador."

Leonard McCoy reluctantly set down the cookie he was about to consume. No point in ruining his appetite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarek watched his mate as she hummed and prepared their dinner. It was a rare thing for her to be able to do when they were not at home. All too often their missions had aids or servants along. He loved watching her prepare their meal over the simple wood stove. It might shock many to know that Amanda Grayson was very skilled at using what many would consider primitive cooking methods. She rarely got a chance to do so unless they were on Earth or on the forge back on Vulcan. However watching her now Sarek realized she was genuinely enjoying the work. He could almost picture her 500 to a 1000 years ago doing this. She would have been a queen back then ruling all and still she would serve. A more perfect female he could not ever hope to find. He moved behind her and pulled her back against him.

"Can I be of assistance beloved?"

Amanda sighed and for a moment leaned into his embrace. "Set the table for me. Spock and his friends will be over soon for dinner along with Rory and Jo Anna. Do not forget Mestral is coming as well."

Sarek sighed and pulled away to do as she asked. He for a moment wished them all to Hades as he love to have his beloved to himself. However he owed it to Amanda to play nice with her family as she so often did at his diplomatic events or family gatherings. He had been spoiled in recent years in not having to spend as much time on Earth in the family presences. Then again perhaps he just was a bit unnerved at the idea of being around Mestral. That was always an interesting feeling as the male intimidated Sarek. He was one of the few beings in the universe Sarek respected fully and he often felt like a raw youth with the Vulcan/Man. It was unnerving to have a hybrid have so much power and presence. Then again perhaps it was well that he did because he was a reminder to Sarek that no matter ones position or power there were always others to match or exceed you in that arena. It did help keep his arrogance down and it amused his mate to no end to know he was somewhat in awe of the man.

TBC….


End file.
